Dark Wings
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Kylo is a rare male harpy, he sees princess Rey asleep on her balcony and decides she must be his. Harpy!AU


Princess Rey lay asleep on her balcony, innocently curled up on a settee in the shade. Completely unaware of the male Harpy who was watching her and how her life was about to change.

She was the most beautiful thing Kylo had ever seen, he'd heard stories about her loveliness but hadn't thought to credit them until now. He was elated that this delicate creature had been offered to him as his mate, and immediately accepted her parents proposal.

They didn't warn him that she wouldn't expect to be snatched away as was the Harpy tradition. They were afraid she might run if she knew about the arrangement beforehand. So a few days later a servant slipped sleeping powder into the iced pear juice the princess always drank before she settled down to rest on her balcony. She was deeply asleep in moments.

She was still asleep when Kylo arrived. He smiled softly as he took her in his arms and flew away to make her his. It took a few hours of flying but at last they arrived at his mountain top home. Harpies tended to live high in the mountains and carve their homes from unaccessible caves for safety. Kylo folded his dark wings as he landed and carried his mate-to-be through the stone door and through the front room to his nest, gently setting her down. Rey woke an hour later, at first she didn't react to her surroundings, but when she caught sight of Kylo she gasped and backed up against the cave wall.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked sounding frightened.

"My name is Kylo and you're in my home in the Takodana mountains." He said gently.

Rey tensed but didn't move away as he sat beside her, and he reached out to take her delicate hand. He smiled and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb to calm her when she didn't react. Surely this was a positive sign?

"Rey, I mean you no harm. Your parents arranged a betrothal between us, you're going to be my mate." He explained, with longing in his dark eyes.

Princess Rey blushed. So he really wasn't going to hurt her. He was very handsome, with a long, narrow face, dark, shoulder length hair, dark eyes and slim build. His fingernails were black, and his feet were odd, scaled, narrow and flexible like a bird's with sharp looking talons. What really stood out were his wings. Even folded they stuck out above his shoulders and nearly dragged on the ground. They were covered in feathers the same shiny, blue-black as a raven, and were quite beautiful. Though Rey kept that thought to herself. Rey took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"If you truly mean me no harm, then let me go." She commanded.

"I'm afraid you do not command me, my sweet. Now relax and I'll go hunt something for us to eat." Kylo said smirking and pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. He made his way through the door to the ledge, spread his wings, and jumped, reappearing a moment later as he flew towards the forest at the base of the mountain

The nest was soft, and she was momentarily distracted by the almost fluffy texture of the black sheets. Somehow they'd been woven from feathers. She almost chuckled at the thought of Harpies using their own feathers for bedding, just like many birds did. She sighed getting up and making her way to the ledge, and her heart dropped. There was no possible way for her to get down. So she busied herself building a fire in the large hearth as it was frigid this high up. After an hour Rey decided to explore.

Kylo's home was carved from a cave, the walls, ceilings and floor were mirror smooth. His furniture was a bit odd, he had no chairs, just stools, and the bed she'd woken up in was shaped like a nest. It was nearly five hours before her captor returned, carrying several white rabbits and a small buck. She watched in silence as he skinned and gutted the animals, setting aside the pelts for tanning.

Apparently he'd decided to make a stew judging from what he put in the caldron over the fire. Some of the deer meat had to be salted, so once the stew was cooking he took care of that. Rey watched him scrape and salt the pelts for tanning with interest. After a few hours the stew was ready and they ate. It tasted quite nice to be honest. When they'd eaten and cleaned up, Kylo led Rey to sit with him beside the fire. He could see the worry and strain on her pretty face, and he didn't like that. He wanted her to be happy with him.

"Rey, as Prince I'm expected to have heirs, and no one has ever caught my attention as you have. If you wish to put off our consummation that's alright, but it will have to happen within the next few days." He said, gently but firmly.

Suddenly Rey lost her composure. She looked away from Kylo as tears slid down her cheeks. Why had this happened? How could her parents do this to her? She startled when she felt his arms come around her. But he was gentle, and he obviously wasn't going to hurt her so she relaxed in his embrace. Once she was calm Kylo tilted her chin up and kissed her tears away.

"Please don't cry. I swear I'll do everything I can to make you happy." He said softly, running his long fingers through her silky hair.

Rey couldn't help but respond to his kindness, and besides, she would never escape. So she let him kiss her and carry her back to his nest. He didn't touch her beyond an arm around her waist, and she felt so safe and comfortable that she was soon asleep.

When Rey woke in Kylo's arms she felt something soft draped over her shoulders and realized it was his wing. For a moment she smiled. He could have done whatever he wanted with her yesterday, but instead he'd treated her with respect and kindness. Kylo seemed to be a decent person, so perhaps she could be happy with him, but she was still furious with her parents. She was so lost in her thoughts she nearly jumped out of her skin when Kylo pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Did I startle you?" He asked chuckling and kissing the corner of her lips.

"Yes, I'm afraid I was rather lost in thought." Rey admitted, blushing.

"I'm sorry you were frightened yesterday." He said, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"Is it your tradition that a women should be- taken away by her mate?" Rey asked.

"It is. I didn't realize it would upset you." Kylo admitted.

Rey clenched her jaw and looked away. She would deal with her parents in due time.

"Among humans men don't abduct women unless they plan to- well, unless they intend something harmful." She explained, he had to be told sooner or later, best to get it over with.

Kylo's dark eyes widened and a look of absolute horror came over his face as he realized what she meant.

"So you thought-" He began to say.

"At first." Rey admitted.

Kylo was horrified and furious, how could her parents have done this to her?! He was silent for a long time, when he finally spoke his voice was soft and gentle.

"Rey, please believe me when I say that I had no idea. I- I'm so sorry I frightened you like that." He said with pain in his dark eyes.

Rey smiled and embraced him, this wasn't his fault. In fact he'd done all he could to dispel her fear from the moment she woke in his nest.

"I believe you." She said as Kylo pulled her closer.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked hesitantly.

His question took Rey aback and she considered it. No, it was better to be with Kylo than to risk another abrupt arrangement by her parents.

"No, my parents would only give me to someone else. Besides, not everyone would have treated me as well as you have. We have a chance to be happy and build a life together, that doesn't always happen with arranged pairings. I'd be a fool to leave you." She said.

Kylo sighed in relief and wrapped his wings around her, he hadn't wanted to let her go, but what choice did he have?

"We won't consummate this until you want to." He said gently.

"Thank you Kylo, but I want to be with you." She said shyly.

In an instant he was kissing her, spreading his wings and gently laying her back on the nest.

"Are you sure?" He asked, kissing her again.

"Yes, I want you." Rey admitted, her face flushing bright red.

"I want you too my sweet." He said, gently removing her silky, pale blue dress.

When she was bare Kylo couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous, her slim body, long legs and small, shapely breasts were utter perfection in his eyes.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful as you." He said kissing her hungrily.

Rey moaned and arched her back, pressing herself against him. Kylo smiled against Rey's mouth when he felt her delicate hands unbutton the shoulders and quarter-back of his shirt, and obliged her by letting her pull it off. That done he began to kiss and nip the soft skin of her neck, making her gasp and shiver.

Rey sighed in pleasure as he kissed his way to her shoulders and her breasts, she belonged to him now and the thought thrilled her. She moaned wantonly as he began to suckle on one of her nipples. She wanted this, wanted to be his in every way.

As he worshiped her breasts Kylo slid a knee between her legs. Rey groaned and spread her legs as wide as she could, trembling when he slid a hand between them and began to rub her clit. She bit her lip as she felt pleasure build between her legs.

"Ohh, don't stop!" Rey moaned as Kylo parted her folds and slid two fingers inside her,

Kylo kissed her passionately as he quickly brought the beautiful girl beneath him to orgasm. He grinned when he felt her clench around his fingers and heard her wail in pleasure. His wings fluttered in anticipation as he watched her writhe beneath him. Then he stood, folded his wings, removed his breeches, revealing an impressively large member and lay himself atop her.

"You are exquisite Rey, I could look for a thousand years and never find a women as lovely as you." He whispered.

Then he lined his hard, thick cock up with her sex and thrust, deflowering his lovely mate.

She yelped and wrapped herself around him reflexively as her hymen tore, sending a sharp jolt of pain through her abdomen. But then he stilled and held her close as her body adjusted to having him inside her, peppering her face with kisses and stroking her hair. He longed to move, to make love to her, but he restrained himself.

He was so big, and she was so tight, he stretched her almost more then she could stand. But soon enough Rey's pain faded and she wiggled her hips, letting him know he could move. Kylo caught her soft pink lips in a hungry kiss as he began to thrust, claiming the lovely girl beneath him as his mate. Then to Rey's surprise Kylo rolled them over onto their sides and sat up. The result was that Rey ended up in his lap, impaled on his cock. She moaned wantonly as it slid deeper inside her.

"Oh gods!" She whimpered as the head of his cock brushed her cervix.

The sensation was a bit uncomfortable but something about it made her tremble and gasp in pleasure. She buried her face in the crook of Kylo's neck as he guided her hips up and down. Soon she was riding him, moaning as he thrust up inside her again and again. It occurred to her that she could easily become pregnant and she moaned wantonly at the thought.

Suddenly Rey came, screaming his name as her sex spasmed around his cock. She felt a rush of air as Kylo's wings snapped open and fluttered furiously as he spilled his seed deep inside her womb, fully intending to fill her with his child.

Kylo clutched her to his chest and groaned into the crook of her neck. He was panting as he closed his wings and lay down, taking his mate in his arms and kissing her deeply. As he draped his right wing over her she hummed happily, pressing a kiss to his cheek and smiling.

Over the next few months Rey came to like her mate very much. He made her feel wanted, and safe. He was very handsome of course, but he also had a dry sense of humor she rather liked. He wasn't perfect, he had a rather nasty temper. Though to his credit he handled it well, never lingering when he knew he was becoming upset past reason. At first it worried her to hear hacking and yelling from the forest below their home whenever he was really angry. But she soon realized it was his way of coping with his passionate nature, and it ceased to bother her.

After a few more months Rey's monthly courses ceased, indicating that she was carrying Kylo's child. He was elated when she told him, and made love to her all night. The months that followed confirmed Rey's suspicion when her belly began to swell.

Their daughter was born during the darkest part of winter and they named her Robin after the soft, dusky gray of her tiny wings. She was so perfect, and of course her parents loved her at once. She had her father's fair complexion, his dark eyes and dark hair, but from what Kylo said the color of her feathers came from his uncle.

Rey loved fussing over her daughters wings, and Kylo showed her how to gently preen her feathers, using a special oil to keep them waterproof. Which was necessary so they could bathe her without soaking them.

The baby fussed and fretted as her parents gently preened her wings, scrunching her little face adorably. Kylo chuckled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's downy head. It was then Rey realized she was in love with her mate, and she smiled happily at her family. Perhaps she would forgive her parents after all.


End file.
